


First Sight

by sanva



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jensen Ackles saw Jared Padalecki it was at a club called Starshine where Jared was working as a bartender and Jensen was kind of drunk. Written for boxobread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoxoBread](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BoxoBread).



  


 

 

The first time Jensen Ackles saw the man of his dreams was on a Friday night—or maybe Saturday morning since midnight had already come and gone. Starshine was the second club he and his friends had been to that night. The first club, which was more of a bar, had been for a show said friends had put on. They'd even forced him to go on stage and sing for a couple songs, not that he'd protested with two glasses of beer and a half dozen shots already coursing through his system.

Part of the reason they'd forced him to come out in the first place was his latest break up. Apparently his girl of three years had decided to date other people, and by date other people he meant fuck Jensen's former boss, Jeff. It had been startling to walk into work on his day off when he forgot some vital information only to see Danneel being fucked on his own desk by his boss. That had been less than forty eight hours ago and he'd turned in his resignation about eighteen hours ago, give or take a few. There was no way he was going to continue working in that law firm or at that desk knowing what had occurred there.

So now he was out of work, single, and looking for a new apartment. At least he'd had the foresight to go straight home and pack up his belongings before she got back. It wasn't like there was much he wanted in the apartment—most of the items were things she'd picked out or coerced his approval of. He supposed it was a good thing he'd listened to his Mom's advice and kept his bank account entirely separate from Danneel's funds. There wouldn't be a battle over money at the very least. On the other hand the lease wasn't up for another three months and Jensen didn't really want to face the landlord, but he'd go in on Monday because he didn't want Danneel or the land lord to claim he up and left or such.

Anyway, it was at Starshine that he saw Jared for the first time. Jensen was a little tipsy, but not drunk. He hadn't been drunk for about an hour by the time they made it into the brightly lit club. Steve and Chris dragged him there, Jason had gone home after the show because his wife was six months pregnant and didn't want to be alone all night. Besides she claimed it wasn't fair that Jason got to go out and party while she was stuck at home.

He'd woven through the crowd, pushing his way to the bar and leaving Steve and Chris to the dance floor. Jensen wasn't in the mood to dance and getting drunk was his main goal in the first place. There were stools, surprisingly. It hadn't seemed like this would be the sort of place to have an actual sit down type bar rather than justr a place to stand and order your drinks at.

Sitting down he leaned over the bar, resting his head on the palm of his hand as he watched the bartender serve up some drinks to a pair of girls down the way. The drinks were pale pink with some darker red and a lemon slice on the side. He had no idea what they were but they looked like they were probably disgustingly sweet and lacked what he was here for—alcohol.

The man was tall, with a broad back and brown hair that swept past his ears and curled on the nape of his neck. It wasn't till he turned around that the world stopped. The man, the bartender, was a god. Jensen rarely appreciated men, but he'd experimented in high school and college enough to know that he wasn't straight, although he wasn't gay either. If anything he was a firm bisexual. In this case, however, looking at this man, Jensen could see himself swearing off anything female for good. The guy was just that hot.

"What'll it be?"

Really, Jensen couldn't be blamed for not realizing that the bartender was standing right in front of him let alone speaking. "What?"

The man quirked a grin, a dimple appearing in his right cheek. "Got something in mind or do you just want what's on tap?"

"Uh." Jensen's brain and mouth weren't really connecting. "A couple shots of Tequila?" It was the first thing that came to his mind and it wasn't that he didn't want it . . . he just couldn't get his brain to come up with something else. "And a Corona."

"All right." The man nodded, turning to fetch Jensen his drinks. When he did, Jensen's gaze followed the line of his back to his tight jean clad ass. A god.

When the drinks finally appeared in front of him, Jensen swallowed the shots down in quick succession, enjoying the feel of the burning liquid as it slid down his throat. "Marry me?"

The bartender laughed, voice billowing out of his chest and causing something to twist inside Jensen's chest. If only the man would marry him, he was pretty much perfect. There wasn't anything at this moment Jensen wanted more than to fall into bed with the stud in front of him.

"Ask me again when you're sober." The man winked, finally placing the Corona in front of him. "I'm sure you'll find it's just the alcohol talking." He wandered off then to help another customer.

Jensen watched him, slowly taking long pulls from his drink till it disappeared before ordering another one. By the time Chris came by to get drinks for him and Steve—who was still on the dance floor with a couple of girls—he was on his fourth one and had finally learned the greek god's name. Jared.

He stayed till the club slowed down, not even noticing as people trickled out. The only time he moved was when Steve and Christ came by to make sure he had his keys, money for a taxi, and that he wasn't too drunk to stand up.

"Hey, buddy," Jared's voice was warm and friendly, even though so part of Jensen's mind thought the guy should have thought that his staring at him all night was weird. "We're closing."

Jensen nodded, a yawn causing his jaw to pop as he pushed himself off the stool and stared tiredly at his last Corona. He wasn't really drunk anymore, he'd slowed down after the first hour at Starshine and he'd been nursing the same Corona for the last fortyfive minutes. Jensen was surpreised Jared hadn't kicked him out of his seat to make room for some other customers.

"Okay," He mumbled, digging through his pocket for his cell phone. "Shit."

"What's up?"

Frowning, he glanced up at Jared. "Oh, my cell died. Would it be odd for me to ask to use your phone?"

There was a pause before Jared spoke, voice a bit hesitant, "Alpine Crest apartments, right?"

Jensen blinked. "What?"

"That's where you live, right? With your girlfriend, Danniel or something?"

"Danneel," Jensen mumbled, jaw and voice tightening. "We broke up so . . . I'm staying at a Holiday Inn near there till I find a place. How did you know . . . ?"

"I lived across the way from you." There was a hint of embarrassment in Jared's voice and his cheeks and neck were a bit pinker than they had been earlier. "I thought you recognized me and were trying to place me or something . . ."

"I just thought you were hot." Even only partially drunk Jensen's brain to mouth filter didn't really work. He could feel the heat rising to his face in a mimicry of Jared's skin.

Jared cleared his throat. "The Holiday Inn two blocks away from the apartments?"

"Yeah." Jensen nodded, watching as Jared waved over one of the other workers.

"I'll give you a ride," Jared said as the petite brunette that had been serving drinks at the other end of the bar jogged over—it was a long bar. "Sandy can you close up tonight? Chad and Sophia are sticking around too, just make sure they don't get side tracked and lock the door on your way out."

"Will do!" Sandy shot Jensen a curious glance before getting back to work.

Coming around the bar, Jared grinned at Jensen and motioned for him to follow, "I never did catch your name . . . I thought it was Jason but then I heard your friend call you Jenny?"

Groaning Jensen shook his head. "Jensen Ackles. I know, it's an odd name . . . usually a last name."

"I like it."

That night was the first time Jensen Ackles saw Jared Padalecki, but it wasn't the first time Jared saw Jensen. It took three more visits to Starshine for Jared to accept Jensen's proposal of a date—he didn't want to be a rebound—and three years exactly from the day they met for him to accept Jensen's marriage proposal. Jensen of course showed up to the bar, sober, with a pair of matching rings, and told him he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.


End file.
